Different hardware resources (e.g., modules, components. and devices) of a computing system may have firmware for which updates are published from time to time. Traditionally, independent hardware vendors (IHVs) and original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) are responsible for handling firmware updates for their own hardware resources. Accordingly, different vendors and manufacturer not only individually handle creation and testing of firmware for their hardware, but may also establish different, independent and/or proprietary mechanisms and systems for deploying and applying updated firmware. Due in part to inconsistent handling of firmware updates, users may have difficulty understanding and managing firmware updates and keeping firmware update-to-date may be quite time consuming.